Thoughts on the End of a Relationship
by jadedlily1478
Summary: A LuRe relationship one shot...told in NOAH's perspective.


Disclaimer: I do not own these wonderful characters they are just my inspiration. All materials are owned by P&G, CBS and As the World Turns.

**Thoughts on the end of a relationship**

Noah walked by Al's and saw Luke and Reid sitting there, smiling just like Luke had done two months earlier with Noah and Richard. This was something that it took getting used to. Not just because he finally had his eyesight back, but because Luke looked happy… with Reid. When he saw them in the hospital kissing a few weeks earlier he was shocked. It felt like someone had punched him in the stomach. The first time he had actually seen Luke in months was watching him kiss someone else. He had finally done it. He pushed Luke too hard and pushed him away. Away to a guy who while being a constant arrogant jerk actually seemed to care about Luke.

Strangely he was ok with this. Not at first, at first there was yelling. Noah was pissed. Pissed that Luke would keep this from him. Pissed that he moved on so quickly. Pissed that it was with HIS doctor a man Luke claimed to hate. Hell he didn't even know Dr. Oliver was gay!

Luke always was trying to take care of him and he never thought there were any ulterior motives for Luke's trip to Dallas. Questions swirled around in Noah's newly fixed brain. He had to confront Luke.

The conversation actually went well considering. All of Noah's thoughts poured out of him and Luke sat there and answered every one. Luke didn't know where this "relationship" had come from or where it was going all he knew was he could not take being pushed away anymore. He wanted someone who would care about him, want him completely. He did not even know if that could be Dr. Oliver yet, but he hoped it could be. Dr. Oliver while on the surface seemed like an ass actually had a caring heart and did not push him away when he needed him. With Noah it always seemed like work to get him to let him help him. It was a hard conversation, but Noah left with more knowledge of himself and more insight into Luke.

They were so young when they got together, neither of them were a fully formed person yet. They helped each other and grew together, but he knew they had grown distant and apart. Even before he lost his eyesight Noah was being pulled in a different direction. He wanted to start his career move to LA where he could truly work in the industry that he loved, while Luke wanted to stay near his family and start a life in Oakdale. Oakdale had always seemed to confining to Noah and he needed more. More culture, more people that liked and understood his passion for the arts. Oakdale was to suffocating and maybe although he was ashamed to admit it so was his entire relationship with Luke.

Noah was 22 years old and while Luke was the one great love of his life he knew they were better off apart. He could finally make his movies and be young and carefree focus entirely on his career. Luke always wanted to settle down and live his life. That is because Luke had already found himself. Luke knew exactly who he was and what he wanted. Noah wasn't in that place. He had wanted to be for Luke, but could never give Luke the life he wanted or the life he deserved. Maybe Dr. Oliver was… he was older and in the same place Luke was. The more he saw the two men together the more it made sense. Luke brought him lunch at the hospital the two seemed to have the same sense of humor or at least a rapor that only the two men could understand. Reid brightened Luke's face as soon as he saw him come around a corner. Dr. Oliver was settled in his life and knew what he wanted, which is exactly what Luke needed and wanted.

After Noah's long walk through Oakdale he went back to the apartment that he once shared with Maddie. He needed to put all the memories of being blind and the pain that he felt and inflicted. He could finally start his career. As he finished packing he knew that this was the right decision for himself and for Luke.

Luke was happy and Noah was happy and isn't that the most important thing. Two young men were starting their lives off with love for each other but happily apart.


End file.
